This invention relates to probe cards for testing semiconductor devices and particularly to tools used to align micro probes to be in a desired location for proper probing and testing.
With the increased complexity of semiconductor devices, the testing and capability to provide test probe assemblies has become more complex. As the number of input/output increased, the size and pitch of probable pads continues to decrease.
While it is true that many of the operations used in the manufacturing of semiconductors have been automated and/or are capable of being accomplished by robots, the job of aligning probes remains a manual operation. With the aid of a microscope and tiny manipulative tools such as sold by organizations like Electron Microscopy Sciences, 321 Morris Road, Fort Washington, Pa., 19034 (see also their World wide Web site). These tools come in various nominal tip sizes from 0.12 mm to 0.50 mm diameter. The tips are available in over 32 different configurations and resemble miniature dental instruments, a purpose for which many were designed. Many of the tools are merely tubular structures bent to provide access for probing various trypes specimens.
While these prior art tools may be xe2x80x9cthe smallest known precision tools available for the laboratory and micro electronics industry,xe2x80x9d they have not been developed for th especific purpose of adjusting micro probes in a testing environment.
In is an object of the invention to provide a set of tools specifically designed for repair and alignment of micro-probe test heads.
It is another object of the invention to provide micro-tools carved from cylinders of stainless steel such that no part of the tool exceeds the boundary of the nominal diameter of the starting cylinder.
The tools and method of the invention provide for extremely small tools, many times smaller than those, above, boasted as the xe2x80x9csmallest known.
These and other object of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considered in light of the accompanying drawings.